Please Embrace Me
by TwilightHemel
Summary: Akashi tak mengerti lagi dengan Kouki. Itu mungkin... sedikit lucu. Namun ia lebih menyukai sifat anak itu yang biasanya. /AkaFuri/Oujidere!Furihata/srsly bad at summary so gomen ;;; /Mind to RnR?


**Warning: Shounen-ai, Oujidere!Furihata, Unbeta, Typo(s)**

**Pairing: AkaFuri**

**Disclaimer: Kurobasu belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei :"3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi mengurut kening.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Koukinya?

Melipat tangannya di depan dada, tampak sedang mengingat-ingat. Kemarin ia baik-baik saja. Masih penurut dan takut padanya. Masih berbicara padanya dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar dan masih enggan mengajaknya bicara lebih dari 15 menit.

Tadi malam (sekitar jam 10, kalau tidak salah) ia sempat menelepon Kouki dan mengajaknya berbincang-bincang sedikit (yang tentunya hanya basa-basi), dan ia masih terlihat sama.

Jadi...

Apa yang terjadi tadi malam?

Apa ia di ajak minum-minum dan berakhir mabuk?

_Tidak, tidak. Bukan._ Ia tidak mencium bau alkohol dari Koukinya. Lagipula ia juga sudah sering memperingati anak itu untuk menjauhi segala hal berbau minuman keras sebelum usianya menginjak 20 tahun.

Atau kepalanya terbentur oleh benda keras?

Kemungkinannya 50-50.

Tapi ia tidak menunjukkan gelagat aneh selain... selain sifatnya yang tiba-tiba berubah manja dan egois.

"Akashi!"

Bahkan sebelum ia sempat menoleh, sosok itu sudah sampai terlebih dulu, berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan berada di pinggang dan senyum arogan yang... ("Lumayan cocok juga"). Memperhatikan pemuda di depannya itu dengan seksama, dan kemudian menyadari kalau pemuda itu... err, mengecat rambutnya? Warna merah pekat pada bagian bawah rambutnya sedikit mengingatkannya akan Kagami Taiga. Dan karena ia berasumsi Koukinya ini terhasut oleh _power forward _Seirin bertubuh tinggi-besar itu, dengan segera ia mengirimkan pesan singkat penuh ancaman ke orang yang bersangkutan.

_Untuk: Kagami Taiga_

_Subjek: -_

_Bilang pada Kouki untuk mengecat kembali rambutnya. Aku tidak suka warna rambutnya yang sekarang. Dan jika kau bertanya-tanya "siapa ini?", kau seharusnya sudah tahu _siapa.

"Kau mau kemana... dengan penampilan begitu?"

Akashi hampir mengirimkan satu sms lagi pada Kagami (ketika melihat penampilan Koukinya yang _juga _mengimitasi gaya pemuda serampangan itu), kalau saja matanya tidak luput memperhatikan adanya perubahan ekspresi pada Koukinya. Untuk sedetik tadi, ia tampak... heran? Dan mungkin juga, kecewa?

"Akashi tidak suka?"

Akashi tidak sebaik itu untuk menggeleng dan mengatakan "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku lebih menyukai gayamu yang biasa" dengan penuh senyum ala _prince charming_, itulah mengapa sekarang ia mengangguk dan menatap lurus-lurus ke mata Kouki.

Memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, membuat pose berpikir yang (menurut Akashi) tampak lucu. Sesaat kemudian, ia melesat menuju kamarnya, dengan _kurang ajar_nya berani membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou menunggu. Tak tanggung-tanggung, satu jam. Akashi hanya bisa memutar-mutar gunting di tangannya sambil hitung-hitung menghabiskan waktu.

_Lama sekali. Kau kan bukan wanita_, ia membatin dongkol.

Beranjak berdiri dari duduknya, agaknya pegal mulai menyerang "_raja_" kita ini. Meregangkan sedikit badannya, kemudian kembali menunggu dengan tenang seperti anak baik. Angka seratus sudah berkali-kali ia tembus, mungkin ini yang ketiga. Mau berapa lama lagi Kouki membuatnya menunggu? _Oh my_.

"Ah, rupanya kau masih di sini."

Akashi kembali berdiri, menghadiahi anak yang baru-selesai-"berdandan"-setelah-sekian-lama itu dengan decak sebal dan dengus pelan. Untungnya ia masih bisa sabar, dan tidak melontarkan kata-kata kasar pada anak di depannya ini. Sedikit banyak Akashi sudah dapat membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Kouki_nya_ ini kalau-kalau mendapat kalimat pedas (apalagi dari dirinya yang notabene adalah uhukpacaruhuk **teman dekat** dari anak yang bersangkutan).

_Well_... ia lumayan **baik** juga, bukan?

(Dan, untuk ukuran seorang Akashi, malahan itu sudah tergolong _sangat_ baik.)

"Jadi..." Akashi menatap tangannya yang di genggam secara posesif oleh Kouki, "mau kemana?"

"Entah, deh." Ia bahkan tidak menoleh saat menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

"..."

Pergi _kemana _sisi takut-takut anak ini, coba?

_Untuk: Kagami Taiga_

_Subjek: Aku butuh bantuanmu_

_Kalau kau membacanya, segera laksanakan perintahku dan jangan banyak tanya, oke? Kirimkan padaku sms yang pernah Kouki kirim padamu. Semuanya. _

Akashi sendiri heran, mendapati dirinya bergantung (menurutnya, "meminta tolong" tak ubahnya seperti kita "bergantung" pada orang tersebut) pada Kagami, bukannya pada Kuroko, atau pada mantan teman setimnya yang lain, yang bisa lebih ia percayai (ketimbang Kagami? Tentu.)

Tak berapa lama, sms balasan dari Kagami datang. Memang hanya satu kata ("oke") yang singkat.

_Nah_, Akashi mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kouki. _Apa yang terjadi padamu?_

...Akashi tidak sedang mendramatisir suasana. Mengerti?

* * *

"Hmmph."

"...?"

Kouki melotot marah pada Akashi, sementara yang bersangkutan bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Astaga! Tak bisakah kau bersikap romantis sedikit?! Temani aku naik bianglala!" Anak itu mencak-mencak marah (di lihat dari urat-urat kekesalan yang muncul di dahinya saja Akashi sudah tahu itu).

"...'romantis', huh?" Tampang bosan itu mendadak tergantikan dengan seringai di sudut bibir.

"Eh..."

Oh, oke.

Pemilihan kata yang salah, Kouki Furihata.

* * *

Kouki, dengan pipi merona, berada dalam bianglala bersama Akashi, dengan kedua tangan yang bertindihan. Ia tidak menyesali kekeras kepalaannya membujuk Akashi menaiki wahana ini. Pemandangan keseluruhan taman bermain dari tempat tinggi selalu membuatnya merasa terhibur. _Untungnya _kali ini juga. Ia sudah mulai melupakan rasa kesalnya tadi pada Akashi, dan bahkan rasa lapar yang membuat perutnya berbunyi pelan sedari tadi.

(Syukurlah Akashi tak mendengarnya.)

Dalam diam, keduanya mengalihkan pandangan satu sama lain. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan (bahkan sekedar basa-basi) sejak awal memasuki wahana yang bersangkutan. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, melewatkan detik-detik langka tersebut.

"Kouki."

Yang di panggil tidak menoleh, perhatiannya terfokus penuh pada pemandangan di bawah.

"Kouki," panggilnya lagi. "Kalau kau tidak menjawabku, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padamu sebagai hukuman."

Patuh, Kouki menoleh. Secara tidak langsung telah membuat Akashi mendesah kecewa.

"Err... apa?"

"Kou-"

Akashi meraba-raba sakunya begitu merasakan getaran pelan menjalarinya. Ada pesan masuk, ia tahu itu. Dan _siapapun _orang-tak-tahu-diri yang mengirimkannya sms di saat-saat seperti ini...

_Dari: Kagami Taiga_

_Subjek: -_

_Akashi, bukan? Sms dari Furihata yang ada di ponselku sudah di hapus sama orangnya sendiri, kemarin._

...oh. Baiklah.

Tampaknya Akashi tidak bisa meremehkan anak ini begitu saja. Kali ini, ia selangkah lebih pintar dari Akashi. Cukup tahu.

"Dari siapa?"

Membentuk kalimat "bukan siapa-siapa" hanya dengan gerakan bibir, Akashi memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku.

Setelahnya, atmosfir di bianglala itu kembali seperti semula; hening dan sepi. Akashi tak mencoba menggenggam tangan Kouki yang bebas, dan entahlah. Itu malah membuatnya kesal dan (mungkin) dongkol sendiri.

"Akashi..."

"...ya?"

Kouki mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat lalu menggeleng. Akashi tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakannya, dan ia enggan untuk mengutarakannya dalam bentuk kalimat. Penasaran juga sih. Tapi terlalu malas untuk 'memaksa' seperti biasanya, jadi ia diam.

"Tali sepatuku kendur."_  
_

_Lalu_?

"Ikatkan."

_Hampir_. Hampir Akashi menganga. Maksudnya, **dia **(yang notabene seorang _Emperor_) di _perintah_ oleh Kouki (yang dalam hal ini, diibaratkan sebagai "rakyat biasa"). Dan... apa-apaan dengan tatapan yang seolah merendahkan (**DAN**) dagu terangkat itu? Ia menantang_nya_? Demi apapun. Kouki _berani _menantangnya.

"Apa?"

Akashi dapat mendengar anak itu mendengus keras. "Aku tahu kau mendengarku."

Astaga. **Sekarang ia berani membalikkan kata-kata yang Akashi sering katakan padanya**. Sungguhan deh. Ia sudah tak mengerti lagi.

"Oke. Jadi, apa maumu?" Nah, nah. Akashi sedang _tidak_ menjadi pihak yang mengalah di sini.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi."

"..." Akashi menurut. Setelahnya, ia kembali harus di buat pusing dengan permintaan tak masuk akal anak itu. Bayangkan saja, di saat bianglala sedang berada pada puncaknya ia minta turun?

"Akashi. Aku bosan." Di ucapkan dengan bibir yang di manyunkan dan kedua kaki mengayun-ayun.

"...?"

Sempat melirik ke arah pemuda bersurai merah di sebelahnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku mau turun."

Menghela napas berat. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi."

Dan di balas dengan pelototan. "**Sekarang**."

Bagaimana caranya?

Tidak mungkin kan mereka meloncat dari sana?

Jika jatuhnya di tempat empuk masih ada kemungkinan selamat... jika jatuh langsung bertemu muka dengan jalanan beraspal?

_Duh, duh._

"AKASHI. AKU MAU TURUN."

Agaknya Kouki tidak tahu ia sedang mencari gara-gara dengan seekor _singa_.

"Dengar, Kouki..." mengeluarkan beberapa gunting sekaligus dari saku celananya sekedar untuk mengintimidasi "chihuahua"-nya (ya, masih menjadi suatu misteri mengapa saku sekecil itu muat menyimpan lebih dari lima buah gunting yang semuanya tajam), "aku tak tahu apa atau siapa yang meracuni otakmu hingga kau jadi bersikap seakan-akan kau adalah _pangeran_ di sini. Yang jelas adalah, _aku tak suka itu _dan kuharap kau kembali bersikap seperti biasanya ketika kita turun dari bianglala ini. Kemudian, kau bisa jelaskan padaku selengkap-lengkapnya apa yang _sebenarnya _terjadi."

"Tapi-!" Kouki tak sempat membantah, sebab Akashi langsung membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman singkat, dan tatapan tajamnya yang seakan menyuarakan pikirannya, "_kata-kataku adalah..._?", sontak Kouki berseru "absolut!" sembari berdoa dalam hati, berharap agar kapten Rakuzan di sebelahnya ini menyingkirkan gunting-gunting itu darinya. Sesegera mungkin.

* * *

Sesuai kesepakatan mereka tadi, Kouki menceritakan semuanya pada Akashi. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Bahkan sampai ke hal terkecilpun tak luput ia ceritakan. Kepalanya terus tertunduk dan kedua tangannya saling meremas. Akashi _senang _bisa di hadapkan kembali dengan sisi takut-takutan anak itu, namun ia diam saja. Tentu.

"Intinya..." mengusap dagunya, sembari berusaha menahan tawa melihat setitik keringat dingin yang mengalir menuruni pelipis Kouki, "kau salah mengerti tipe kesukaanku, hm?"

Malu-malu, Kouki mengangguk.

"Dan siapa yang memberitahukanmu hal itu?"

"K-Kuroko."

"Oh."

Kouki mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, penasaran seperti apa ekspresi Akashi sekarang.

"Selain itu, ada lagi yang Tetsuya katakan padamu?"

"K-katanya..." Akashi mengerutkan kening melihat bola mata itu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Firasatnya merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Akashi-_san _lebih menyukai seseorang yang mendominasi d-dan bisa berada di _atas._"

...

"Aduh," Kouki meringis saat tiba-tiba Akashi mencengkeram pundaknya. "A-apa?"

"Kau sebegitu inginnya berada di _atas_, huh? Sayang sekali... aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi." Satu hal yang terpikirkan Kouki saat melihat Akashi 'tersenyum' selebar itu adalah perintah bagi tubuhnya untuk melarikan diri.

* * *

The End


End file.
